goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Werewolf Skin
''Werewolf Skin ''was the sixtieth book in the Goosebumps book series. It was written by R.L. Stine. It was preceded by The Haunted School and followed by I Live in Your Basement! The last three books are out of print, which include Werewolf Skin, I Live in Your Basement! , Monster Blood IV, and Legend of the Lost Legend. They were never reprinted and exist only in first editions. Plot Alex Hunter is an aspiring photographer, who is vacationing in his Aunt Martha and Uncle Colin's house in Wolf Creek (respectively). They only have two rules: Stay away from the run-down home next door, where the Marling's live, who are said to be crazy, and stay out of the woods surrounding the town late at night. When Alex is wandering around, a young girl of his age appears out of nowhere. She then introduces herself as Hannah, and states that she lives in a nearby house. Alex always loves Hannah's deep voice, so Alex begins to sense that Wolf Creek isn't a bad place, then he and Hannah went to the woods. Unfortunately, the two met several bullies, but Hannah managed to save both of them in a fierce conversation. At night, Alex hears howls next door at the Marlings and decides to investigate, where he discovers large paw prints. He tells his Aunt and Uncle and they explain that the Marlings have large dogs, which would explain the howls and the strange, large pawprints. They also inform him that the Marling's have called the police upon seeing Alex around their home. They tell him not to go by the Marlings again and Alex accepts this and soon begins to hear superstitious rumors of werewolves that shed their skins and hide them, and put them on whenever they transform into werewolves. Alex then decides to go into the woods late at night to take the first photograph of a werewolf and become famous. However, his crazy aunt and uncle has locked the door so Alex won't get anywhere. They has also locked his window by metal bars. The next morning, his aunt and uncle apologized to him for locking him inside. In school, Alex almost get into trouble again with the bully kids, but Hannah magically saves him again. At night, Alex has jamming some bubblegum at his doorjam so it wouldn't locked correctly. Outside with his camera, he sneaks out to Hannah's window, and pleads her to go with him. Hannah, however, refuses. Against her warnings, Alex decides to go into the woods by himself. He then finds the werewolves, but before he can snap any photos, the werewolves are alerted by his noises and they search for him. Fortunately, Alex managed to hides safely. He spends the next eight hours hiding in the woods and when the morning sun rises, the werewolves finally surrender and get back to their house. Alex follows them, and when they are out of the house, Alex finds out that the couple are strangely familiar. In a twist, it turns out that the werewolves are ''Uncle Colin and Aunt Martha. Alex finds another surprise that the Marling family never actually existed. The house was abandoned and empty. Alex then explains everything to Hannah, who believes him. Since he doesn't want to kill his uncle and aunt, he can't burn the werewolf skin. Hannah then comes up with an idea of stealing the werewolf skin during the night to lift the curse. On Halloween Night, Hannah sneaks out of the house with Alex following her, she hands him one of the skins and they run outside. But his aunt and uncle yell at them to "give back (their) skins". The two chase Alex and Hannah in agony before collapsing to the ground. Then they rise while happily telling Alex and Hannah that they successfully lifted the curse and they won't need to be werewolves anymore! The two kids remove the skins and the four go back to the Alex's house happily. Twist Ending On their way home, Alex begins to sense that they should've dropped the skins back to the abandoned house before goes back home. Hannah refuses to go inside, so Alex goes inside by himself. After dropping the skins, he notices that the house has an extra werewolf skin around the closet's floor. He wonders whose skin is it, before someone appears behind him. Horrified, Alex turns around to see ''Hannah in her own werewolf skin... She then states that she didn't need the werewolf skin from the house because she has brought one of her own from her house. The story ends with Hannah biting Alex and either cursing him or killing him. Trivia * When Hannah pops out of nowhere, she never tells Alex about her family or where her house is, yet Alex manages to sneak out to her house later. Even more Impressively, Alex knows which window is directed to Hannah's bedroom. It is impossible, however, that Hannah tells Alex about her house or Hannah has invited Alex to her house at some part of the story. Television Trivia * In the episode, Alex's last name is Blackwell instead of Hunter. * In the episode, Hannah does not bite him, though it is implied but she merely tells him that she "doesn't bite". * Des Moines, Iowa is where Alex lives in the episode. * Alex's fate is slightly more ambiguous in the television version, as the episode ends just after he learns the truth about Hannah and she enters the room. Alex looks at her concerned, unsure of what she is about to do. * The episode has been released on VHS. * When the bus driver mentions a headless ghost in the episode, she means the headless ghost from another Goosebumps episode, The Headless Ghost. Category:Goosebumps Category:Books Category:Books by R.L. Stine Category:Goosebumps (TV Series)